totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
¿Qué hay allí en un día caluroso?
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 8 Informacje: *''Gra terenowa.'' *''Główna prowadząca to Temple.'' *''Zadanie, start: piątek 09.08.19 godz: 18.00 '' *''Główna prowadząca odpisuje do 23:00 najpóźniej, potem ma wywalone PepeLaugh. '' *''Luka prawdopodobnie będzie całkowicie nieaktywny.'' Pociąg: Luksusowy wagon - pokoje: Sophie: Drzwi do pokoju zostały "otworzone" mocnym kopniakiem. Do pomieszczenia weszła Sophie z walizkami, które rzuciła gdzieś w kąt, a potem zamknęła drzwi i położyła się na łóżku. ' Na pewno zastanawialiście się, gdzie podziewała się największa gwiazda tego programu, czyli ja, wasza ulubiona wróżka! No to wam wyjaśniam! Tymczasowo musiałam oddzielić się od grupy po to, żeby pozałatwiać parę spraw w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mogło mieć to jakiś związek z programem... A może na pewno miało to jakiś związek? Więcej dowiecie się w swoim czasie. *zachichotała*' Temple: ... W pewnym momencie, gdy przebywała tutaj Temple - dostała faksa od jakiejś firmy z USA. Zaklaskała zadowolona i wyszła z pokoju. Levi: Levi po długiej drzemce wstał i poszedł się przejśc. '' Anne: ... Rhys: ''Po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka chłopak bardzo szybko zasnął. Nie oznacza to jednak, że miał dobry sen. Wręcz przeciwnie. Całą noc wiercił się i przewracał na boki, prawdopodobnie dręczony przez myśli które chodziły mu po głowie. Poranek jednak nie mógł pozwolić na to, by o tej porze nadal pozostawał w wyrze, rzucając światło na jego twarz. Pociąg wcale nie był lepszy, bo dołożył jeszcze do tego klakson. Rhys otworzył swoje błękitne oczy, po czym wolno zsunął się z łóżka. Półprzytomny spojrzał przez okno, mrucząc coś niezadowolony pod nosem. Nie zbaczając zbytnio na to, że był w swojej niebieskiej pidżamie opuścił pokój. Melissa: ... Kate: Brytyjka wstała dosyć późno zobaczyła ubrania do przebrania tego jej brakowało jej przepocona sukienka już ledwo dawała rade załatwiła to w pokoju bo czemu nie jako że jechali przez jakieś pola szybko się przebrała w dosyć zwykłe ubranie po czym nadal chciała spać ale nie mogła i siedziała se tak czekając na przyjazd Brian: Brian wstał dość wczesnym porankiem. Otoczony wśród pachnącej pościeli w wygodnym materacu czuł się jako zwycięzca. Przetarł powieki rozciągając nieco ręce. Pomimo wczesnej pobudki nie czuł się zmęczonym. '' '''Brian: '''Miło się spało. ''Zrzucił z siebie pościel wyskakując z łóżka. Instynktownie sięgnął do szuflady w szafce nocnej. '' '''Brian: '''Brakuje mi go. ''Westchnął rozczarowany. Wciąż brakowało mu organizera. Odsłonił firanki wpuszczając nieco światła przez okno do środka. Brian: Pociąg i południe? To chyba Hiszpania. Sam się zaskoczył, że wiedział. Do tej pory poza Polską nie był w stanie spamiętać żadnego innego kraju Bałtyckiego nad którym był. '' '''Brian:' O teraz łapię! Odwiedzamy kraje uczestników. Może jak odpadnę w Irlandii to zaoszczędzę im na transporcie. Zaśmiał się rozbawiony, że pewnie wykrakał swój los. Brian: W sumie to dziwne, że tak daleko jestem. Przysiadł sobie podziwiając Hiszpańską stronę Pirenejów. Czuł jednak pewien smutek przez ostatnie zadanie. Nie dość, że musiał reklamować coś sprzecznego z jego ideą o nieszerzeniu przemocy i to na dodatek dzieciom to właśnie poczuł niedocenienie swojego pomysłu. Przesadził z robieniem jednej wielkiej kampanii zamiast dwóch osobnych. Czuł jednak z drugiej strony ulgę. To ćwiczenie z marketingu było dla niego świetnym i zarazem owocnym doświadczeniem. No i pomimo ucięcia wyników zajął solidne miejsce. Miał jednak to poczucie, że będzie coraz bardziej pod górkę i bycie pośrodku nie wystarczy. Nie chciał jednak dalej o tym rozmyślać. Brian: Przestań jest dobrze! Klepnął się dość mocno w policzki by nieco ogarnąć natłok myśli. '' '''Brian:' Jest ranek! Więc czas na siestę? Fiestę? Jak oni tutaj na to mówią? Wzruszył ramionami wyciągając z szafy świeże ubrania, parę przyborów i ruszył od razu w stronę wagonu z łazienką. Abby: ... Po kolejnym wyczerpującym dniu Abby dość szybko zasnęła. Jednak nie spała zbyt długo. Gdy się obudziła, przez parę minut leżała i gapiła się w sufit. Z czasem jednak to zajęcie ją zaczynało nudzić, co skłaniało ją do dalszego snu. W porę się powstrzymała i wstała na nogi. Ubierając się w swoje ubrania. Abby: 'Wypadałoby się trochę rozruszać. ''Zrobiła sobie krótką rozgrzewkę w pokoju. W szczególności dobrze rozgrzała ręce i nogi. Kiedy uznała, że już wystarczy, wyszła z pokoju. Wagon nr 2: Łazienki: ''Po wejściu do przedziału pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to wielka wanna. Było to jacuzzi dla wielu osób. Był zaniepokojony hojnością prowadzącej, wyczuwając jakiś podstęp. '' '''Brian: Może to nadal sen? Uśmiechnął się znowu policzkując się. Wzruszył znowu ramionami, nie roztrząsając się nad dziwnymi teoriami. Dosłownie na chwilę wrócił do swojego pokoju po swoje basenowe slipy. Wrócił, wszedł pod prysznic z spodenkami. Odłożył ja na bok chwytając za płyn do mycia ciała i gąbki dokładnie się szorując. Starannie się przepłukał przy okazji ustawiając wszystko równo na półeczce. Założył slipy, włączył jacuzzi i wszedł do niego rozkoszując się opcją z bąbelkami zapominając o świecie. Kuchnia: ... W kuchni Abby zaczęła sobie robić śniadanie. Zaczęła oczywiście od umycia rąk i przygotowaniu produktów. Abby: 'Hmm, może dzisiaj jakaś sałatka. ''Przygotowała produkty do zrobienia Rasols, czyli popularnej na Łotwie sałatki, która w Polsce jest odpowiednikiem sałatki jarzynowej. W garnku już się gotowały ziemniaki. Natomiast na blacie kuchennym znajdowały się również dopiero co umyte marchewki, ogórki w słoiku, groszek konserwowy, przygotowane już jajka oraz znajdujący się w centrum majonez. Abby dla odkreślenia smaku sałatki wyciągnęła świeżą wędlinę i zaczęła ją kroić. Najpierw z grube plastry, a potem w kosteczki. 'Abby: '''Ziemniaki już? *sprawdziła czy się ugotowały...* Jeszcze trochę muszą poczekać. ''Gdy skończyła z wędliną, zmieniła nóż. Zaczęła kroić pomału marchewkę, następnie ogórek. A potem jajka. Wszystko w idealnej proporcji, by zmieściło się do salaterki. W końcu ugotowały się ziemniaki, które Abby prędko obrała i również pokroiła w kostki. Miała już wszystko pokrojone, więc wystarczyło to jakoś połączyć w jedną całość. 'Abby: '''Zostało tylko dopełnienie formalności mój mały *puściła mu oczko* ''Wsypała do salaterki pokrojone produkty oraz groszek konserwowy. A następnie dodała do tego kilka łyżeczek majonezu i to wszystko zaczęła mieszać. Przy okazji doprawiała danie solą i pieprzem, po czym ponownie mieszała. Zamieszała tak, by kawałki smakowitej wędliny nie były widocznie, a ukryte. I koniec końców wyszła jej sałatka Rasols. Do tego jeszcze przygotowała sobie chleb. Po czym z daniem w salaterce z łyżką i chlebem na talerzyku poszła do jadalni, by to zjeść. Biblioteka: ... Stołówka: ... Świetlica: Z szachami do pokoju przybył Włoch. Rozłożył i zastanawiał się co począć. Na mp3 leciało Linkin Park. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Norweg. Przetarł oczy i zdziwiony rozejrzał się wokół. Szukał chyba łazienki, a nie świetlicy... Dojrzał jednak siedzącego Leviego, który głowił się nad pionkami. '''Rhys: Heej. *ziewnął* Włoch przyjaźnie uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i pomachał do niego. Ruchem ręki zachęcił go by zajął miejsce obok. Levi: Witaj! Nie spodziewałem się, że tutaj się spotkamy. Jakie to uczucie znów wygrać? *puścił mu oczko, po chwili się skrzywił* ...i uderzanie w kompleksy prowadzącej...uhm, stary... Norweg leniwie przysiadł do Włocha, spojrzał zaspanym wzrokiem na niego nie ukrywając zdziwienia. Rhys: Kompleksy..? Włoch się zaśmiał. Chyba faktycznie Rhys nie wiedział w co się wpakował. Machnął dłonią. Levi: Ta jedna z reklam, no wiesz...Mamma mia! *dodał ciut głośniej* Nie widziałeś w jaki strach wtedy wpadła? Oh, boi. Czy Wy faceci naprawdę niektórych rzeczy nie widzicie. *jego głos wydawał się zatroskany, a jednocześnie załamany* Zaczął się zastanawiać nad sensem podejścia facetów do płci pięknej. On nie miał z tym żadnych problemów, ale dziwiło go czasem uderzanie w złe miejsca przez innych. '' ''Rhys był w szoku. Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna ma kompleksy na temat swojego wyglądu, chociaż jakby tak teraz pomyśleć to robił o tym reklamę... Załamany złapał się za głowę i schował ją w ramionach. Rhys: Madre mia... *jęknął* Levi pokiwał kiwająco głową. Dla niego żadną niespodzianką nie było to, że Norweg z Amerykanką się dogadywali, aż za dobrze. Ale jego zdaniem za bardzo nacisnął na odcisk prowadzącej. '' '''Levi': O dokładnie. Za dużo kobiet ma kompleksy na punkcie płaskiej "ziemi" *mruknął* Po drugiej stronie znów też są kompleksy. Wyciągnął dłoń i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. Levi: Jeśli Cię to pocieszy, to kobiecie ciężko dogodzić. Każda chce być idealna na swój sposób *uśmiechnął się* Zapominając, że takie są. *zaśmiał się* Nie wiem, czy na twoim miejscu nie obawiałbym się pociachania na plasterki. *przyłożył dłoń do ust przerażony* Rhys: Jest to prawdopodobne. *westchnął* Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na Leviego. Rhys: Zapewne masz doświadczenie... z kobietami. *mruknął* Jak to naprawić? Naprawić? Ale dlaczego? Czyżby aż tak bardzo mu zależało... aż TAK bardzo? Levi: Jeśli jeszcze ciebie nie zabiła, to raczej byłbym bez obaw. *zaśmiał się po chwili z reakcji chłopaka* Naturalnie przy tobie ma trochę inne podejście. Dziwię się, że tego nie zauważyłeś, albo udajesz... *zamyślił się na momentach* Przestawił jeden pionek i dumnie ścisnął pięść. Levi: I szach...mat... *mruknał dumnie pod nosem, po chwili znów skierował wzrok na Norwega* Wybacz, ale psycholek raczej nie spotykałem na swojej drodze, no może poza "fankami" *celowo zaznaczył palcami, osobiście nie uznawał takiego kogoś za fana* Nie wiem, gdyby zobaczyła na kamerach, że ci pomagam... Nie wiem jaki byłby mój los. *nieważne, że o tym publicznie gadali (please)* Rhys: Widzę i wiem, dużo... *przymilkł na chwilę* rozmawiamy. Nie wspominała mi jednak nigdy o swoich kompleksach... Na nazwanie jej psycholką lekko się Norweg zirytował. Spojrzał poważniej na dostojnego Włocha. Rhys: Ona nie jest psycholką. *zmarszczył brwi* I pewnie właśnie Cię słucha... Włoch jedynie przewrócił oczami. '' '''Levi': I sądzisz, że tak sama z siebie by Ci powiedziała o swoich kompleksach? Większośc ukrywa to jak może, przynajmniej na początku. *westchnął* Na wspomnienie o słuchaniu ich, jedynie się zaśmiał. Levi: Gdybym bał się o swoje życie, nawet nie wypowiedziałbym jej imienia. Rozmawiałem z nią i przed programem. Sama mnie wybrała i pozwoliła na własny styl prowadzenia. *uśmiechnął się dumnie do chłopaka* Urok osobisty, stary Teraz to Norweg wywrócił oczami. Rhys: Ta... chyba pójdę poszukać swojego celu podróży. *mruknął* Podniósł się i udał się w stronę wyjścia. Rhys: Miłej rozgrywki. *rzucił i wyszedł* Prywatny Wagon Jurgity: Rudowłosa siedziała i przyglądała się w lustrze w różnych strojach. W jednych miała stanik push-up, a w innych normalny. Obecnie miała na sobię wersję pierwszą. Panicznie przyglądała się w lustrze. '' '''Jurgita': No, chyba lepiej... *mówi zakłopotana* Warto wspomnieć że na stole był bałagan, butelki z wody, ciuchy wszystko porozrzucane. Prowadząca wpadła w histerię. '' ''Pod drzwiami rozległo się pukanie. Ruda słysząc pukanie położyła odruchowo dłonie na głowie "teraz...?" zabrzmiało pytanie jej w głowie. Przyglądała się swojemu bardziej wydatnym kształtłom w lustrzem, będąc zadowoloną z siebie. Skierowała się mimowolnie w kierunku drzwi. Przyglądała się bałagonowi na stoliku, cicho westchnęła. Była pewna, że kolejny raz nawiedza ją jej siostra. Szybko otworzyła drzwi, uśmiechając, mając zamknięte oczy. Jurgita: Już się stęskniła Eve. *powiedziała radośnie* Nie słysząc reakcji swojej siostry, szybko zareagowała i zobaczyła Rhysa. Spaliła kompletnego buraka, jeszcze widział ją w tym stanie. "Baka, Jurgita, Baka" ~ powiedziała w myślach. Jurgita: Uhm...chcesz wejść..? Prze-przepraszam za bałagan... *dodała ciszej* Reakcja chłopaka na strój dziewczyny była identyczna co dziewczyny na jego widok. Odstrojona rudowłosa ze spódniczką oraz uwydatnionymi walorami doprowadziła go do takiego buraczka, że aż odwrócił się zawstydzony, biedaczek. Kątem oka dojrzał również bałagan panujący w pokoju dziewczyny. Rhys: N-nie przeszkadzam..? Jeśli mogę.. *odparł równie cicho* Pociągnęła chłopaka za dłoń, by wszedł do środka. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek inny w tym momencie zauważył ją w takiej sytuacji. Popchnęła chłopaka dalej, a sama oparła się o drzwi, robiąc głęboki wdech. Jurgita: Nie, nie... Damskie porządki, czasem trzeba odświeżyć szafę... *powiedziała cicho* Mam nadzieję, że Ci to nie przeszkadza. *dodała, starając się jak najszybciej uzyskać naturalny głos* Zaskoczony zachowaniem dziewczyny ledwie utrzymał się na nogach, ale ostatecznie wpadł na jedną z jej puf. No tak wyszło, że rozsiadł się mimo iż tego nie planował. Rhys: Nie, nie! *pokręcił głową zakłopotany* Absolutnie, jest okej. *uśmiechnął się nerwowo* Rudowłosa cicho westchnęła. Cóż, nie spodziewała się gości o tej porze, bo zazwyczaj wtedy spała. Jak widać paranoiczne myslenie dało jej się we znaki. Jurgita: Gratuluję wygrania, jury widać było zachwycone. *mruknęła podchodząc bliżej, starając się schować część ciuchów* Taaak, doskonale zrozumiał aluzję. Było dokładnie tak jak mówił Levi, no może nie licząc dodatków o posiekaniu w kosteczki. Norweg spuścił lekko głowę, zastanawiając się... Rhys: Jurgita... *mruknął cicho* Jurgita: Ja wiem, ja wszystko rozumiem. *odparła chowając dwie spódniczki do szafy* Każdy ma swoje gusta i guściki. Całkowicie rozumiem. *dodała nieco szybszym tonem* W każdym razie, nie przejmuje się tym... *mruknęła* Kończyła ogarniać i odwróciła się do chłopaka, która miał spuszczoną głowę. Jurgita: ...już. *dokończyła swoją wypowiedź* Więc chyba duma Ciebie rozpiera? Wpaść w łaski prowadzącej, wygrywać wyzwania. Brzmi niesamowicie, gratuluję. Chcesz coś do picia? Rhys: Nie. *mruknął podnosząc głowę* W jego oczach dojrzeć można było determinację oraz niespotykane jak dotąd u niego spojrzenie. Podniósł się i stanął przez dziewczyną. Rhys: Naprawdę myślisz, że tylko dlatego tutaj jeszcze przychodzę? Z powodu programu? *pokręcił głową* Norweg czuł się trochę zrażony postępowaniem dziewczyny. Rhys: Zapomniałaś już co powiedziałem Ci wtedy w Szwajcarii...? Przewróciła teatralnie i stanęła na palcach by choć trochę wzrostem zbliżyć się do chłopaka. Jurgita: Wielu rzeczy nie rozumiesz. *mruknęła* Wielu i jeszcze więcej! *krzyknęła* Moje poprzednie słowa były czystą ironią, nie kpię sobie z sytuacji, tak jak ty z płaskich dziewczyn. *dodała już nieco ciszej* Odepchnęła chłopaka, zrobiła parę kroków by wyrównać odległość. '' '''Jurgita': Kpij sobie z kogo chcesz, ale nie musisz mnie publicznie upokorzać. Jak lubisz coś innego to wystarczy powiedzieć. Ponownie go popchnęła. Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażeń jakby wpadła w amok złości. Wyciągnęła swój nóż i wymierzyła go w stronę chłopaka. '' '''Jurgita': Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktokolwiek mógłby mnie przytulić tylko z powodu programu? *zaczęła wymachiwać ów nożem, jakby chciałą go pociachać* NAPRAWDĘ?! *w jej oczach dało się widzieć podobną determinację co u chłopaka* W którym miejscu mi się nie podobało to co było w tej jeb*nej Szwajcarii? Przybliżyła się do niego i popchnęła go z całej siły o ścianę wagonu. Chłopak uderzył z impetem, ona zrobiła kolejne kroki i stała tuż przed nim. Miliony myśli przebiegały jej przez głowę. Zrobiła zamach nożem. Mierzyła go wzrokiem. '' '''Jurgita': Będziesz miał taki los, na jaki sobie zapracowałeś... Ręką rudowłosej z nożem kierowała się pod żebra chłopaka. Tuż przed samym spotkaniem, zatrzymała się. Spojrzała głęboko w oczy chłopaka i wyrzuciła nóż za okno. Stanęłą na palcach i delikatnie swoimi ustami musnęła usta chłopaka. Cała czerwona skuliła się i wtuliła się w Norwega. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że sprawne oko chłopaka nawet nie było wstanie przetworzyć w miarę szybko co się właśnie wydarzyło. W jednej chwili miał zostać pocięty na kawałki, by za chwilę przyjąć delikatny pocałunek w usta od rudowłosej. Ruch wykonany przez dziewczynę bardzo zaskoczył chłopaka, ale chyba nie miał większych powodów by protestować. Objął dziewczynę w talii i przytulił mocno do siebie, po czym spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Rhys: Huh... *westchnął* Z lekkim wahaniem, jednak zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy dziewczyny, a po chwili.. ich usta ponownie się spotkały, tym razem za sprawą działania chłopaka. Zamknął oczy i oddał się jej, tej wyjątkowej chwili, myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o sobie oraz dziewczynie z którą ją dzielił. Prowadząca przed samym pocałunkiem z Norwegiem, jedynie delikatnie uśmiechnęła się pod włosem. Chyba w końcu dostała to czego chciała od dawna. Położyła dłonie na torsie chłopaka i oddała się pocałunkowi. Tego momentu wyczekiwała już od wspomnianej Szwajcarii, gdzie liczyła na szybszy obrót spraw. Od bardzo dawna zaufałą komuś, prawdopodobnie pomogła temu też sytuacją z siostrą, jednak jej samej zależało na tym, by ta relacja w jakimś stopniu się poukładała. Pocałunek trwał dłuższą chwilę. '' '''Jurgita': ...uhm... *odsunęła swoje usta i spoglądała na chłopaka cała zarumieniona* ... *chciała coś powiedzieć, ale kompletnie zarumieniona wolała wpić się w jego usta ponownie, by ukryć zakłopotanie* Rhys odebrał kolejny pocałunek od dziewczyny, pozwalając jej robić z nim co chce. Będąc przygwożdżonym do ściany wagonu wolno osunął się na ziemię, kontynuując gorącą serię pocałunków z Jurgitą, nieświadomie pozwalając jej przejmować inicjatywę. Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki